Eat, Do it, Sleep
by Miss Wong
Summary: Ambos cierran la puerta y están a solas, nadie puede entrar. Sus labios recorren su cuerpo y sus gemidos le ruegan más. Más profundo, más intenso que antes. Serie de one-shots y viñetas con smut. Eremika.


**«Burning Desires** »

Todito aquí es de Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary:  
** Sus manos traviesas y sus gemidos ahogados, nada de eso es suficiente para apaciguar sus deseos ardientes. Serie de one-shots y viñetas con smut. Eremika.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

Huehuehue, detalles abajo.

* * *

 ** _—o—_**

Él la toca.

Al comienzo sus manos ni siquiera se apartan de sus rodillas, sus largos y firmes dedos trazando círculos indefinidos sobre su piel, tan efímeros y pequeños que ni siquiera se sienten pero oh, Mikasa puede notarlos a la perfección, su cuerpo chillando con la necesidad de temblar y suspirar pero se contiene, sus brazos siguen cargando su peso contra el cesped detrás de ella y sus ojos no abandonan los de Eren en ningún instante, su boca chasqueando ante el sonido de su goma de mascar y a Eren le parece una especie de reto, un silencio que susurra ¿y ahora qué?

Porque ambos saben que durante un tiempo solo han sido miradas, dedos rozándose por debajo de una mesa entre una multitud y mensajes de texto un viernes por la noche, cuando ambos no pueden dormir y las fantasías recorren sus sueños a kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo ahora están solos, el bosque no se molesta en interrumpirlos y el sol proporciona la iluminación adecuada para que Mikasa desee desfallecer, sus ojos esmeralda brillan con intensidad a pesar de lucir aburridos, como si todo aquello no fuera la gran cosa.

Ambos saben que sí lo es.

Eren agacha la mirada lentamente, observando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tan blancas y suaves y sus dedos traviesos comienzan a subir poco a poco el borde de su vestido blanco, tan delicado como la seda y repleto de florecitas amarillas, un diseño demasiado infantil para una joven de dieciséis años pero Eren sabe que sus ojos observándolo cautelosamente cargan todo menos inocencia. La mitad de sus dedos se pierden debajo de su falda y alza la mirada, verificando su reacción. Nada. Masca su chicle como si presenciara una clase demasiado aburrida mientras ladea el rostro, pero sus ojos no se desvían de los suyos.

Entonces Eren sube la apuesta. Sus piernas que antes estaban cerradas no pueden evitar apartarse ligeramente y Eren entierra sus dedos en la parte interior de sus muslos, una caricia tan delicada como satisfactoria, Mikasa reprime un suspiro de anticipación, porque aunque es la primera vez que ambos están tan cerca conoce exactamente lo que vendrá a continuación. De alguna manera logró imaginárselo, noches enteras recostada sobre su cama leyendo sus tiernos (y sucios) mensajes de texto que la obligaban a cubrir su boca con ambas manos, temblando, sus párpados flaqueando ante la imagen que cruzaba por su mente, ante todo lo que él juraría hacerle si ella fuera su novia, sus aires de arrogancia prometiéndole infinidad de cosas que _ningún otro te ha hecho aún_ , había dicho. Un trofeo que estaba dispuesto a ganar.

Eren no nota que los dedos de Mikasa se aferran a la tierra y al pasto y ni siquiera parece importarle, sus manos se deslizan por sus muslos como la caricia de un ángel y en menos de un segundo sus dedos tocan ligeramente el elástico de su ropa interior y alza la mirada, esperando una reacción positiva por parte de ella, pero Mikasa continúa tan calmada como antes, masticando su goma de mascar, su lengua preparándose para crear un gran globo rosa con sus labios. Eren reprime una sonrisa y agachado frente a ella se inclina a su boca, ambos tan serios como dos rocas, serenos como ese cálido viento de verano que los azota sin piedad. El globo de Mikasa crece en sus labios y sus ojos no abandonan los suyos cuando sus dientes lo rompen suavemente creando un pequeño plop y sus dedos se introducen más allá del elástico y su piel palpita, ardiendo y humedeciendo la yema de sus dedos y el pecho de Mikasa se alza en un suspiro reprimido, un tierno rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y sus ojos lucen demasiado brillantes, demasiado profundos, demasiado perfectos.

Sin embargo Eren no sonríe.

Acaricia su entrada de arriba hacia abajo, un movimiento demasiado lento, suave, constante. Mikasa mantiene sus pequeños labios separados, respirando, y hace varios minutos que su goma de mascar permanece quieta entre su boca, completamente inútil. Su pulgar viaja hacia el norte y se detiene sobre ese punto sensible, repleto de nervios, y traza un movimiento que la obligan a jadear audiblemente, su cuerpo tensándose frente a él y lo único que desea es cerrar sus párpados, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y pedir más, más, más.

Pero sus ojos no lo abandonan.

Sus cejas luchan por fruncirse y eso motiva a Eren a continuar. Su dedo pulgar comienza a trazar un movimiento circular sobre su clítoris, presionando y frotando y la humedad que desprende su piel hacen la situación muchísimo más fácil, muchísimo más placentera y Mikasa se muerde el labio, entonces Eren sabe que ya ha ganado. Su dedo índice se desliza hacia su entrada y Mikasa se tensa, impaciente, y con una ligera lamida de labios Eren introduce un dedo en su interior, el gemido que se desprende de los labios de Mikasa es tan placentero que por un momento Eren también cree perder el control.

Alza la mirada y Mikasa mantiene sus ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido y su pecho subiendo y bajando con disimulo, su cuerpo tiembla y Eren permanece quieto unos segundos, tentándola, exigiéndole que pida por más, y lo hace. Mikasa ni siquiera se molesta en demostrar serenidad y desliza sus manos por su falda hacia la muñeca de Eren, incitándole a continuar y durante un instante Eren la deja, observando con deleite la manera en que Mikasa mueve su mano dentro de ella justo de la manera que desea, sus labios desprendiendo jadeos y suaves gemidos que lo enloquecen al recordar ese mensaje de texto que le envió unas noches atrás, confesándole que ella podría hacer con él lo que deseara porque 'he oído que te gustan los chicos malos', y sus manos manipulando sus movimientos dentro de ella para que se mueva más rápido, más profundo; más, más, más.

Eren contuvo el impulso de reír. ¿Quien lo diría? ¿Quién diría que alguna vez tendría a Mikasa Ackerman frente a él, de esta manera, gimiendo a pocos centímetros de su rostro simplemente por un movimiento de sus dedos que ella estaba provocando con desesperación? Gimió más fuerte cuando regresó a su clítoris, cuando un segundo dedo acompañó al primero, más profundo, más rápido, movimientos constantes que la obligan a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonando las manos de Eren para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndose ante la debilidad de su cuerpo.

Pero Eren planea llevarla hasta el límite.

Sus dedos aumentan las embestidas y ella gime más fuerte, aferrándose a su cuello.

—Eren…

Él descansa sus labios sobre su mentón, riendo.

—No es suficiente para ti, ¿huh? —murmura, logrando provocar un gemido más profundo en Mikasa—. ¿Qué quieres exactamente?

Mikasa no responde, enterrando su rostro en la curva de su cuello e involuntariamente balancea sus caderas para provocar un contacto más directo con sus manos, sin embargo Eren continúa.

—Dime —susurra, provocándola—. Dijiste que lo harías, ¿recuerdas? Cuando te tocara así…

Las uñas de Mikasa se anclaron firmemente contra su nuca, dando un respingo ante la profundidad que sus dedos habían alcanzado cuando introdujo un tercero.

—… dijiste que-

Pero el juego de Eren se termina cuando las manos de Mikasa lo apartan para cubrir su boca con la suya, su lengua introduciéndose entre sus labios con descaro y Eren gime, demasiado excitado como para continuar tentándola de esa manera. Una de sus manos viaja hacia sus pechos cubiertos por su vestido de verano y las caderas de Mikasa continúan balanceándose y su lengua y sus gemidos y todo es demasiado para él.

Vuelve a preguntar, detiene el movimiento de sus dedos y ella gime de frustración, pero contra sus labios Eren pregunta de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Oye a Mikasa suspirar, poco a poco intentando calmar sus atolondrados jadeos y aparta su lengua de la suya para desviar su boca hacia su oído, muerde el lóbulo de su oreja lentamente y sus palabras son como fuego cayendo del cielo sobre su piel.

—Fóllame.

Eren sonríe, malicioso.

Durante las próximas horas sus gritos inundan el bosque.

* * *

So, **quería escribir un smut.**

No tenía tiempo, no quería pensar en una trama demasiado compleja porque tengo muchas otras cosas que escribir (último capítulo de IWAR, traducir el fic, la KiriAsu week, Scars, etc) así que pensé en subir algún tipo de serie de oneshots con smut, algunos más largos que otros, para satisfacer mis deseos indecentes. Esto no tendrá un período de actualizaciones específicas, pero cada vez que escriba algún smut lo subiré aquí y todos los que quieran perversión lo encontrarán(?).

So, yes, me gustan las palabras sucias, hacen todo más hot (?) y lo juro, en inglés queda mucho menos pervertido xD

En fin. **¿Reviews?**

 ** _—Mel._**


End file.
